Smocze Oko
200px|thumb|grafika przedstawiająca Dragon EyeSmocze Oko (ang. Dragon Eye; nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie) - przedmiot, który pojawia się w serialu Race to the Edge. Jest to bardzo ważny obiekt, który odgrywa kluczową rolę w całym sezonie. Budowa Smocze Oko wielkością i wyglądem przypomina on złożone Piekło - ma kształt podłużnego walca, jest wykonane prawdopodobnie z metalu i posiada zdobienia w kształcie smoczego pyska i innych smoczych motywów. Jeden z segmentów blisko smoczego pyska (czyli projektora) stanowi wymienne przeźrocze - wkład z informacjami. Środkowe segmenty są przesuwane w celu uzyskania innego obrazu. Niedaleko wlotu światła, po prawej stronie cylindra, znajduje się otwór, w który wkłada się ząb Snow Wraitha, mogący uruchomić przedmiot. Przy wlocie światła znajduje się siedem przycisków - tyle, ile jest klas smoków. Przedmiot jest zabezpieczony przed niepowołanymi rękami. Pierwszym zabezpieczeniem jest otwór na ząb Snow Wraitha, który jako jedyny jest w stanie go uruchomić, przypuszczalnie otwierając przesłonę na soczewce doprowadzającej światło. Drugim zabezpieczeniem jest wystrzeliwana strzykawka z substancją usypiającą, zaś trzecim - sprężony gaz Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Działanie Przedmiot działa na zasadzie projektora. W środku zawiera liczne mapy oraz obrazki. Można je odczytać, gdy smok zaświeci swoim ogniem wewnątrz tuby - wówczas mapa wyświetla się na ścianie. Część informacji jest na wymiennych przeźroczach, wsuwanych jako wkłady za motywem smoczej głowy. Wewnątrz prawdopodobnie znajduje się element pochłaniający światło i następnie je emitujący, gdyż Smocze Oko może wyświetlać zawartość jeszcze przez pewien czas, gdy żaden smok już go nie oświetla swoim ogniem. Zawartość Smoczego Oka nie ogranicza się do samej mapy, którą zresztą trudno odczytać. Znajdują się tam bowiem opisy bardzo licznych gatunków smoków, także tych nieznanych wcześniej jeźdźcom. W zależności od tego, jaki smok oświetli wnętrze tuby, można uzyskać informacje na temat klasy smoka, który oświetla Smocze Oko, oraz informacje na temat wszystkich gatunków zaklasyfikowanych do danej klasy. Tak więc na przykład ogień Śmiertnika Zębacza pozwala odkryć tajniki klasy ostrej, ogień Gronkiela - klasy kamiennej i tak dalej. Co więcej, przyciski określające wszystkie siedem klas smoków znajdują się przy wlocie tuby Smoczego Oka. Wciskając je, uaktywniamy informacje na temat danej klasy smoka. Środkowa część tuby składa się z obracanych względem siebie segmentów. Pozwala przełączać wszystkie gatunki smoków z danej klasy jeden po drugim, a także przełączać mapy. Historia Przeszłość Smocze Oko zostało stworzone przez grupę smoczych łowców, którzy zaczęli badać smoki jako pierwsi, choć ich nie tresowali ani nie ujeżdżali. Przedmiot ten w niepowołanych rękach mógł służyć odszukiwaniu smoków i zabijaniu ich. ''Race to the Edge Smocze Oko po raz pierwszy pojawia się już w pierwszych odcinkach pt. ''Dragon Eye of the Beholder - część 1 oraz część 2. Zostaje znaleziony przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka na pokładzie Żniwiarza - nawiedzonego, naszpikowanego pułapkami statku. Czkawka, wchodząc do kolejnych pomieszczeń, odkrywa w pewnym momencie swego rodzaju gabinet, na którego ścianach wiszą smocze czaszki, a na krześle za stołem pusta zbroja. Na stole zaś leży właśnie Smocze Oko, przykryte kośćmi. Zaintrygowany Czkawka zabiera przedmiot, co powoduje uruchomienie się licznych pułapek i broni. Przyjaciołom udaje się szczęśliwie uciec na zewnątrz, tam jednak czeka na nich więzienny uciekinier, Dagur Szalony. Podstępem więzi pozostałych jeźdźców i zabiera Smocze Oko, zmuszając Czkawkę do porzucenia przedmiotu na rzecz pomocy przyjaciołom. Gdy jednak ich uwalnia, zaskakuje Dagura, zabierając Smocze Oko z jego rąk. Po powrocie do wioski jeźdźcy zastanawiają się, co zrobić ze Smoczym Okiem. Dzięki Gothi, u której odkrywają ślady smoczych zębów, dowiadują się, że zęby Snow Wraitha działają niczym klucz. Jeźdźcy muszą go zdobyć, żeby móc uruchomić Smocze Oko. Udają się więc na Lodowcową Wyspę, gdzie wspólnymi siłami wyrywają smokowi zęba. Z powrotem na wyspie wkładają go do Smoczego Oka, jednak nic się nie dzieje. Działanie przedmiotu zostaje odkryte dopiero wieczorem przez Czkawkę, gdy Szczerbatek swoim ogniem przygotowywał sobie legowisko. Promienie z jego plazmy oświetlają Smocze Oko, które zaczyna świecić. Czkawka sprawdza pełnię możliwości przedmiotu, a później prezentuje je pozostałym jeźdźcom. Wspólnie postanawiają odkryć wszystkie miejsca, zaznaczone na tajemniczej mapie, którą wyświetla Smocze Oko. W odcinku Imperfect Harmony Smocze Oko pozwala jeźdźcom odnaleźć Melodyjną Wyspę i zamieszkującego ją Death Songa. W odcinku Have Dragon Will Travel (część 1) ''Smocze Oko pozwala jeźdźcom na uzyskanie informacji na temat Razorwhipa- smoka, który zaatakował statek Wandali. W odcinku ''Gone Gustav Gone Gustaw Larsen, chcąc przyłączyć się do grupy jeźdźców, na własną rękę próbuje uruchomić Smocze Oko, które jednak go oślepia i powoduje u niego zwidy. Dalsze losy Po rozegraniu akcji serialu, jeźdźcy najprawdopodobniej zgubią lub stracą przedmiot, gdyż nie pojawia się on w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, którego akcja rozgrywa się około roku po wydarzeniach z trzeciego sezonu. Kategoria:Przedmioty